Lopunny
Lopunny (Japanese: ミミロップ Mimilop) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Lopunny using the Lopunnite. Biology Lopunny is a bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with a dark brown fur and a short, round tail. It has pink eyes with black markings on the inner edge, long tufts of cream-colored fur above its eyes, and a small, pink nose. Its long ears, which bend shortly above its head, end in fluffy, cream-colored fur. Lopunny is very proud of these ears, and never fails to groom them. If the ears are roughly handled, Lopunny will kick in retaliation. Its head, body, and hips are covered in dark brown fur, while its wrists and lower legs are covered in fluffy, cream-colored fur similar to its ears. As Mega Lopunny, its personality drastically changes, becoming extremely aggressive with wild fighting instincts. In order to become more capable of fighting, it sheds the fur on its neck, upper torso, fingers, and legs, forming black patterns on the legs that resembles ripped . The tufts of fur above its eyes combine to form a single butterfly-shaped crest. The cream fur on its wrists and ankles becomes more round instead of fluffy, but the rest of its lower leg fur is replaced by the "pantyhose." Its ear fur now only covers two segments of each ear in fluffy bands. It sheds its fur twice a year, and has a soft, fluffy coat in winter. This fur can be used to make warm mufflers and hats. Lopunny is a timid Pokémon that will cloak its body with its ears or spring away when it senses danger, though is capable of unleashing powerful kicks with its lithe legs. When Mega Evolved, a full-power whip swing from its ears can crumple steel plates.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-gb/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-lopunny In the anime In the main series Major appearances Lopunny debuted in Arriving in Style!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Stylist named Paris. It was always seen outside of its Poké Ball, accompanying Paris. It later helped defeat when they attempted to steal all of the accessories at the Hearthome Collection. Nando owns a Lopunny, which he used during the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Lopunny took part in a two-on-two Contest Battle along with against Zoey's and , but it ended up losing. Minor appearances A Lopunny appeared in 's fantasy in Noodles: Roamin' Off. A Lopunny made a brief appearance in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Lopunny that can Mega Evolve into Mega Lopunny appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Lopunny appeared in Loading the Dex!, during a fantasy that had after an encounter with a alongside a and but were really , , and . In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Lopunny made a cameo appearance in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it was seen battling a Mega . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga caught a Lopunny before she challenged Candice in To and Fro with Froslass. Her powerful attacks managed to knock out , but she was pinned down by and sacrificed herself with to heal Platinum's Rapidash. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Mako has a Lopunny which first appeared in Seven's Real Identity In Peril. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Lopunny is the head of Team Charm. She knows Wigglytuff from long ago. Together, her team and the player's team explore Aegis Cave and defeat . * : Team Charm debut in their own Special Episode, Lopunny being the playable character. She is shown to be the fun loving member of the group, even ending almost all of her sentences with hearts. The team hears about the treasure filled Southern Jungle. They are advised to stay away by a but the team continued on. They find a passed out , who fainted due to hunger and give him a , revitalizing him. They encounter Team AWD, who believe the team is pathetic. Before they enter, a pleads Charm to stop AWD, saying they were cruel to it. The team arrives at the dungeon's end, which holds an empty chest. AWD accuses Charm of taking the treasure and they fight. Wigglytuff appears to stop the brawl, and reveals that the chest is a . The Bellossom and Sentret earlier were also him. He reveals he is there to guard a Time Gear and the teams leave. They later bribe Wigglytuff with a Perfect Apple to join their team. * : Lopunny reappears alongside the other members of Team Charm as recruitable Pokémon. Pokédex entries Lopunny with its graceful legs.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Lopunny |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} or Trade}} )}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games }} |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Granite Zone}} |area=Mt. Sorbet}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail (Post-ending)}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 52 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 619}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 02}} |} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Mega Lopunny Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Lopunny Mega Lopunny Learnset By leveling up |Return|Normal|Physical|—|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Circle Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|90|10||}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10||'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20||}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20||''}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| |''}} |Sky Uppercut|Fighting|Physical|85|90|15||''}} |Sweet Kiss|Fairy|Status|—|75|10}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- .It also es around to attack. }} |- |- |- 's sister. She came to the Granite Zone to explore! Her favorite Attraction is . }} |- , whom she left in the Arbor Area. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=428 |name2=Lopunny |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Lopunny is the only Pokémon that can learn by leveling up. ** Its learns at the same level, and is also the only one to learn it by leveling up. * Mega Lopunny has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Lopunny appears to be a caricature of a or other as seen in popular culture. The bunny girl costumes of Playboy fame are still quite popular in Japanese adult media, which might explain Lopunny's coquettish cry and girlish figure. It is also likely based on a , or more specifically the . Regular Lopunny is possibly a fashion model wearing women's fur or faux fur-cuffed gloves and boots, while Mega Lopunny may be inspired by 1980's styled aerobics outfits. Due to the size and placing of its eyebrows, which could resemble antlers, it is possible it is based on a jackalope. Name origin Lopunny is a combination of lop (a breed of rabbit with ears that flop over rather than stand erect) and bunny. Mimilop is a combination of 耳 mimi (ear) and lop. In other languages |fr=Lockpin|frmeaning=From dreadlock and |es=Lopunny|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Lopunny|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이어롭 Ieorop|komeaning=From English and |zh_cmn=長耳兔 Cháng Ěr Tù|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Long-eared rabbit". }} Related articles * Platinum's Lopunny * Team Charm Notes External links |} de:Schlapor es:Lopunny fr:Lockpin it:Lopunny ja:ミミロップ zh:长耳兔 Category:Animals Category:Characters